


A Million Chance Encounters

by W01FS0NG



Series: What A Strange Mess We Are [3]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Supernatural
Genre: (and failing), (not really) - Freeform, Appearances from Cass, Appearances from Sam and Dean Winchester, Appearances from multiple MCU characters, Doctor Strange doesn’t know about the Men of Letters, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hunting, M/M, Multi, OFCs help fugitive x avengers, Oh! And some character from fast and furious are here too!, Other, Racing, Tony and Natasha are trying to figure them out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: Description: They all thought they might never regain an ordinary life. They live like ghosts, all because they went through some really tough shit. They don’t really talk about with other people unless they completely trust them. Because of their shitty supernatural backstory, they formed a network of people, themselves included, and rescued other people who unfortunately had the same fate as them. They also keep having a bunch of chance encounters with the Avengers, and other MCU superheroes, as well as Sam and Dean Winchester. It all kicks into gear when Loki is comes across two of them with no memory of who he is.P.s. Infinity War never happened, and Asgard is intact. However, the civil war did happen.These stories take place post Civil War, and after season 11 of Supernatural. (It also isn't exactly fluid with timelines. Stories could be out of order.)





	1. Korra and Tyra part 1 (August 14-16, 2016)

**Author's Note:**

> This is also set before and after the third event of Let’s Just Say I Had A Life Before You Knew Me  
> Hope Y'all enjoy!

Korra and Tyra hike on the Park City Mountain Resort in Park City, UT. Korra wore shorts and a slightly big sweatshirt without sleeves so that her wings can spring into action at any moment. In fact, most of her clothes are like that. Tyra, on the other hand, wore a regular old t-shirt and shorts.

All of a sudden, the two of them see something enter the atmosphere. It's moving fast. It crash lands right near them. The two girls see a man with raven black hair and very green eyes step out. The two of them recognize who it is immediately and decide to proceed with a lot and I repeat, _a lot_ of caution.

Loki grunts as he gets up, almost stumbling as he does. He has somewhat regular clothes on. He puts his hands up for balance. Korra can’t quite figure out what he’s doing here, but you get the feeling that he doesn’t either because he spends about a minute staring into space. “Hello?” she says kind of timidly, waving her hand in front of him to make him snap out of it, which he does. Now, Loki has a look of worry on his face.

“Pardon me,” he says, “but I need to get to the Avengers. Can you two take me to them?” He looks around very confused.

The two friends look at each other. This surprises both of them. Why would he need to see them?

There’s a moment of silence before you say, “Here, put on this hat.” Korra hands him a baseball cap.

“Why?”

“Because you are a dangerous criminal,” Tyra interjects.

The man didn't seem shocked. He just accepted it and put it on.

“Come on,” she says, walking in the opposite direction they were before. “I don’t think people would like it if they saw you here.” Loki follows the two as they walk.

 

“Oh shit, you know what, don’t wear the hat, there are too many people who go on these hiking trails, someone’s bound to notice him,” Tyra says, taking the hat off of Loki. He hadn't really taken notice until now, but the one who just took the hat from him had deep purple skin and deep navy blue hair with yellow eyes.

“Your right.” Korra sighs, “let's just teleport him back to the house.” Loki was surprised at the mention of teleportation. “I don’t want to cause a scene.”

Tyra nods and puts her left hand on my shoulder. She gestures to Loki to come closer. “I can’t teleport you with us if I’m not touching you.”

Silently, Loki comes up to Tyra. She then puts her right hand on his shoulder. Within five seconds, they’re at the back of the house.

Loki jumps back in surprise. “Where are we?” he asks very confusedly.

“The house,” Korra replies, getting the key to the back door so she can open it. The house is a reasonably small sized three bedroom four bathroom townhouse with three floors, discounting the garage and basement. One entire floor is your living room. Go up half a flight of stairs, there’s a kitchen/dining room with a balcony. Then, a full flight of stairs up, there’s a small study space, three rooms, and two bathrooms. (One of the other bathrooms is in the kitchen/dining room floor, the other is in the basement.) Korra’s room and Tyra’s room are on the same side with a bathroom in the middle. The guest room is farther down the hall. The house is one of many in Bear Hollow Village, which is right near the Kimball Junction of Park City.

“Do you want anything to eat? Or Drink?” Korra asks him. "I'm going to call SHIELD so that they know you're here."

“Um, no, I’m fine, for now,” he replies. He didn't really question the calling of SHIELD if it will get him to the Avengers faster, then so be it.

“Well, alight, but if you do, the fridge is in the kitchen upstairs.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Have you not been there, I’m sure I would have been off far worse.”

A look of almost sadness appears on the girl’s face. “Whatever you say, man.”

The three of them had stuffed peppers for dinner. Loki at first didn’t know if he wanted to try it, but hey it’s food, so he decided to eat it anyway. 

The girls could tell that something weighed heavily on his mind, but they decided not to pry.

After dinner, Korra goes on her laptop. She’s hacking into any government organization she can just because. But also to delete any info they have on her and her friends. What happened between them, isn’t really something they like to talk about, but it happened. So, to keep other people from knowing what they are, and to keep people from experimenting on them. Korra as well as their technopath friend, try to delete any presence they have on the web.

The other task she needs to do is contact one of those organizations. Quicky, she sent a message to SHIELD on a private server.

At some point, during the night, she heard a helicopter or some aircraft fly over the house and thanked the gods that it didn’t stop anywhere near them. What she didn’t know, however, was that that aircraft was one of SHIELD’s.

 

* * *

 

Been two days since the day you picked him up. It’s morning and the three of them sat quietly, scattered about the living room floor, and the kitchen floor. All of a sudden there came a very loud knock at the door which the closest one, being Tyra, answered.

“Hello?” she asked, opening the door so that it isn’t fully open, just open enough to fit her body, and see anyone else who was in the living room.

“Hi, miss,” said a mysterious man dressed in black. “I believe one of you contacted us about Loki?”

Tyra thought hard for a moment. “Yes, that's right, come in.”

 

“Thank you.” The man started to go over to Korra who sat on the couch, but then saw Loki, sitting on one of the dining chairs, attempting to read something in French. The guy practically froze. The quickly walked out of the house. A few moments later, some more guys came in and arrested Loki.

Loki didn't resist arrest.

“Ma’ams," the first guy who came in here said. “You’re gonna need to come with us.”

They put the two women on a different part of the aircraft than Loki. All was silent, as the two of them knew it was best to not play dumb. Although, after a few moments of silence, they decided to talk to each other via signing.

“What do you think will happen now?” Tyra asked.

“They’ll put him into custody and ask us some questions,” her friend replied.

“That's fine. Hey, it'll be alright.”

“I’m not sure that they will, I’ve been hacking into all government systems to make sure that either of us nor any of our friends gets found out. And even if they want to know stuff about us, then we won’t tell them the whole truth. And, don’t give them anything about the others.”

“Okay.”

All of a sudden a guy walked to where the two of them sat. “So, you know ASL, huh? That’s cool. I wish I knew sign.” The two women looked at each other as if to ask: what is he getting at? “Of course, signing won’t keep anything from us, as we do have agents who sign, but, if you guys didn’t know who that man was, and was just trying to help, then you might not have anything to worry about. Although, I doubt it.” The man then proceeded to sit down, and you all sat there in silence until they arrived at the helicarrier.

Korra and her friend were continually separated from Loki, although they didn’t mind. However, they didn’t like being separated from each other.

Although they didn’t know it, they sat in two rooms right next to each other. First up on the interrogation list was Tyra.

“Alright, let’s start with the simple questions. Shall we?” Nat questioned. But no answer. “Alright. Who are you?”

“My name is Tyra. My family is originally from Norway. I met Korra when as a child, we’re best friends, and Loki just crashed his ship right in front of us.”

“Is that all you want to say?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Although, in case you were wondering, we think he’s lying, we decided to play along anyway.  If you want to look up the two of us on the interwebs, you won’t find much. I’d be surprised if you find anything.”

Natasha nodded, then left without saying anything else.

Next up on the interrogation agenda: Korra.

“Well, this is a surprise. I didn’t expect the infamous Black Widow to be interrogating us,” said Korra kind of flatly. Her big metal wings felt really uncomfortable being pressed up against an uncomfortable chair. Korra didn’t want to show Widow her wings because she hates it when she’s in a bad situation which turns into something worse because people find out she’s a mutant. Although, perhaps, it’d be just fine to let them sprawl out onto either side and let them touch the floor.

“Well, hopefully, you’ll tell me more than your friend did,” Natasha said in almost the same tone.

“What’d she tell you?”

“Not much.” To that, Korra smiled. Of course, Nat noticed but dismissed it. “Who are you?”

“My name is Korra. My family is originally from the Philippines. I can generate sonic waves with my voice and have giant metal wings. My family used to call me Minokawa, after the giant metal mythical bird that could swallow the sun. Tyra is my best friend. If you did anything to her, I swear, you’ve got another thing comin’.”

“What about Loki?”

“He seemed, lost. As if he had just lost the most important thing to him”

As she did with Tyra, Nat nodded and left.

 

* * *

 

 

“They aren’t giving me anything except their names, although not their last names just they’re first. They also told me their family heritage, how Loki came to them, his mental state, and the fact that they’re best friends.”

“That’s a little strange,” admitted Tony. “Maybe they’re kinda like you, y’know, raised by assassins to be assassins, but they got out.”

At that comment, the former assassin glared at Tony, who threw his hands up in surrender. “Maybe. I’m going to see Loki. Can you see about any online presence they might have?”

“That’ll be hard with just their first names, but I’ll try.”

And finally on the interrogation agenda: Loki. Like the time he attacked New York, he was put in a glass box.

“Is the glass box really necessary?” he asked.

Nat was completely unphased by this question and said, “ Why did you come back to earth?”

“I've been actually needing to tell you something important. Thor and some of all the Asgardians are dead because of this. A man named Thanos is coming to collect the infinity stones so that he can destroy half the universe.”

“And you expect me to believe that?”

Hesitating for a little while, he replied, “Yes.”

“So, Thor, is dead?”

Loki only nodded at the information. With that, Nat left.

 

* * *

 

“How’d it go?” asked Tony, checking for any traces of Korra or Tyra, but ultimately coming up with nothing.

“Well, he says that Thor is dead, and a man named Thanos is coming to collect the Infinity Stones, whatever those are,” confirms Nat.

“You remember Sokovia, right?”

“Yeah.”

"Vision's gem is an Infinity stone... Also, I checked the schematics of the ship."

"And?"

"I think he went through a wormhole and went back in time."

 

* * *

 

 

With the arrival in a fancy car, they walked into the Murdock and Nelson law firm. “Hi,” Tony said to the lady at the front desk. “We’re here to see Murdock.”

“Do you have an appointment?” the lady asked, “No, but we need to ask him a favor.”

Upon entering the room, Murdock came up to the Avengers. “Hello, Avengers. What can I do for you?”

Nat and Tony looked at each other before Nat said, “Loki’s back and we would like, assistance in sensing if he’s telling the truth or not.”

Murdock thought sort of hard about this but then agreed to go.

 

* * *

 

They brought Murdock to a room with Loki. The blind attorney held onto one of his wrists to find monitor his pulse.

“Alright,” said Natasha, “Who are you?” They know, it seemed like a stupid question, but she wanted to ask it.

“Loki,” the confused Asgardian said.

“Why are you back on earth?”

“A powerful man named Thanos is on a mission to collect the six infinity stones, and he already has two. He will then use the stones to wipe out half of all life in the universe.”

“Is he why you attacked New York? Did you swear allegiance to him?”

“Yes.”

“Murdock, is he lying?”

The attorney sighed. “No, he isn’t.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh. Okay, well, I guess, we’ll stop it there.”

Loki was returned to his glass box while Nat and Murdock conversed.

“Thanks for the assist.”

“No problem. Although that man’s tricky. I think he truly believes, he remembers nothing except his name.”

“Can you do us one more favor?”

“Sure.”

“Can you look to see if there are any missing children cases with the names Tyra, and Korra?”

“Why can’t you do that?

“We are, but we’re coming up with nothing.”

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do.” Nat smiled at the pun.

When she came over to Tony, he was still trying to search for the girls on the web.

“Nothing huh?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he confirmed.

“It’s just like Tyra said. No online presence whatsoever. Have you checked on Government information?”

“Yes. And nothing.”

“Huh. Just who are they?”


	2. Korra & Tyra Part 2 (August-October 2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will put characters from Supernatural in later chapters.  
> In the meantime, enjoy!

SHIELD couldn’t keep the two women forever, so, they let them go, even though Natasha still wanted to get to the bottom of this. They still kept Loki in his glass box, however.

Upon entering their house, they were relieved to see that everything was still there and intact. Korra checked all of her devices and nothing was tampered with.

They felt that they were so close to being imprisoned by the government. Thank the gods that they weren’t.

Although, it seems to them that the Avengers aren’t done with them yet. Guess they’ll just have to wait and see.

 

* * *

 

About a month later, while they were hiking, the two women encountered the other Avengers. The ones who split off from the main group about half a year ago.

They saw Sam with a very big backpack.

They waited for a bit after the man disappeared into the building. They were hiding in one of the abandoned buildings. It was the one at the base of the Thanes lift. They were smart to choose that one because a bunch of the other ones are close to very popular lifts. Thanes is close to the double black diamond bowls which keep a lot of skiers away. Although, it’s summertime, so only hikers would dare go all the way up to the Jupiter Bowl, which is only a few miles away from the chair lift Thames.

 

* * *

 

“Guys, I’m back!” Sam half shouted since the building they occupied was very old. “Although I’m pretty sure, two ladies saw me. So, be on the lookout for any agents.” With that, he set his bag down.

“Wait, dude, are you serious?” asked Scott, getting all agitated and on his toes.

“Well,” mentioned Tyra. “He could be wrong.” At the sound of your voice, everyone stood up, ready for a fight. Sam quietly cursed under his breath.

“How’d you two get in here?” asked Clint.

“We just teleported is all,” Tyra confessed.

“Why did you guys follow me?” Sam asked, stepping forward.

“Well, why not?” countered Korra. “You guys picked a brilliant spot to be. Sort of. Not much people come up here. That is, in the summertime.”

“Yeah, we noticed.” Sam continued. “Now, really, why are you two here?”

“For, no particular reason at all, actually.” Everyone was still very much ready to throw down. “Although, in case you’re wondering, Natasha seems fine. But, she’s sorta occupied with Loki.”

“Wait,” said Steve coming forward. “Loki’s back?”

 

“Hell yeah, Loki’s back. Y’all remember that big flash of light about a month ago?” No response. “Right, well, it was actually a ship, and Loki came out of it saying that he needed to talk with the Avengers. We handed him over to SHIELD.”

“Do you know if he was lying?” asked Clint, back in the conversation.

(Oh, hey, by the way, Steve took all of the team from that security max, before people were able to strike a deal with Clint or Scott.)

 

“He actually may have,” Tyra continued, “Although, SHIELD quickly caught on and took the three of us to a helicarrier. Us two were released for some reason.”

“You still haven’t answered my question-” Sam started.

“Oh, no, we did. We said just because, I think we can help you evade SHIELD.” Korra finished. “Sam, you really shouldn’t go out there, you’re continuously endangering yourself.”

“I know,” Sam retorts.

“We can help you y’know. We’ll hike up here every Saturday, like we normally do anyway, and are doing right now, give you supplies and all that jazz.”

“How do we know you won’t turn us in?” asked Wanda, crossing her legs.

“Having been taken by SHIELD and interrogated. We’ve grown to not liking SHIELD. We’re practically adamant about trusting any NGO, actually.”

They knew she was right about not being able to go out, so, they accepted the offer. Every Saturday for the entire summer, the pair brought food, sometimes blankets, sometimes books and playing cards.

Once, when Korra, Wanda, and Tyra were playing the card game of War, Wanda decided to start up a conversation.

“You two seem like you’ve hidden people before. I know you’ve hidden Loki,” She threw down an Ace while Tyra put down a two, and Korra, a five. The witch happily took the other’s cards. “Although not very well.” She continued. “I mean, I could look into your minds, but, I like you, so,  I’m not gonna do that.” Tyra put down a four while Wanda and Korra both put down a two. “If you guys don’t wanna talk about it that’s fine.” Tyra took the cards.

“Uh, no, it’s okay,” said Korra, who then smiled as she had the highest card. “We’ve rescued people from AIM and HYDRA and supposed NGO groups.”

“That’s awfully nice of you,” Scott interjected.

Tyra looked at her friend, put down her cards and signed, “Are we really going to tell them?”

Korra responded with: “I think we can trust them. Besides, we do really good work. And hey, no one from any of those organizations is listening in, I promise you.”

“You guys know I understand sign language, right?” Clint said out loud with crossed arms. The two women looked down. After a small moment of silence, there came a beep. It’s 9:37.

“We should get going,” says Tyra, standing up, and Korra did the same. “Bye!” the two of them said as they waved. “Bye!” The Avengers waved back.

“Man, those two are weird,” said Clint, sitting down with Wanda to resume the game of war. Splitting the girls’ cards

 

* * *

 

It’s the end of October and It’s starting to get really snowy. The building the Avengers were hiding out in was beginning to fill with snow, and the ski patrol appeared in the area more frequently. The women didn’t like the Idea of the Avengers toughing it out in the cold. There are too many for them to stay at their place, so the only thing to do is send them off.

“So where do you suggest we go?” asked Clint.

“Out of the country,” Tyra suggested. “Which we can help you with.” She said that while teleporting to the other side of the room. “The two of us know people scattered all over the globe. We can take you to them. They can help you.”

“It’s not a bad Idea,” said Wanda, chipping into the conversation.

“Where, exactly, are your people?” asked Steve, coming out of his corner.

The two women looked at each other, then nodded and Korra said, “We know a couple in Kyoto, Japan. A family in Cape Cod, Maryland, although that might not be of much help to you. We know people in Cairo, Egypt. I forget exactly were, but, there are a few people almost scattered in the UK. We know people almost all around the Aragon region of Spain. We also know very nice people in Tour, France.”

“Don’t forget, our friend in Greenland.” Tyra finished.

“Right,” her friend confirmed.

“That’s very nice and all, but, how do you know if anyone you smuggled out from all these different facilities, was caught and sent back?” asked Sam, being very skeptical.

“Ah, well, we manage to keep in touch. It’s part of our whole network,” Tyra answered.

Just then, they heard the whirl of a helicopter. Everyone freaked out, but it passed over them.

“That’s weird,” states Tyra. “Copters don’t usually fly over unless it’s news or the military,” Then, she realized something. “Korra, what if it’s SHIELD?” Korra’s eyes widened in response.

The Avengers became even more freaked out, they probably thought that the pair sold them out. However, judging by the looks on their faces, maybe not.

“We should go, just in case,” Korra said as she stood up.

“Yeah, we should go.” Tyra seconded. And with that, the two teleported right into the kitchen floor.

As if they couldn’t be any later, there came a knock at the door. Korra threw her jacket at her friend who put it on one of the chairs quickly, as well as her own. This time, Korra answered the door.

“Hello?” she asked, only to see Tony and Natasha at the door.

“Hi, can we come in?” asked Natasha.

“Um, sure.”

“Can I ask what this visit is for?” the mutant (Korra) asked, trying not to sound or seem nervous. She swung the door almost fully open. Which allowed for the two Avengers to step foot into their home

“Why is it that the agencies of the government have zero files on you? I mean, you _are_ mutants, right? You admitted to that,” asked Tony, looking at a small metal sculpture placed atop one of the speakers.

“And, almost all your blinds in this room are shut too. What’s that about?” asked Nat, glancing at the windows.

“We do some dangerous work and prefer the agencies of the government including SHIELD know nothing about us. To keep our enemies from knowing where we and our people are. You never really know where the enemies are or if they have eyes on you or not.” She didn’t want to show it, but Korra really wanted them gone.

“Enemies?” Natasha asked. Korra said too much and it’s piqued the assassin's interest. Oops.

Korra looked to her friend for help, who had just grabbed a Cadbury milk chocolate bar out of the pantry.

“Y-yeah,” Tyra projected. “We try to rescue people who are being experimented on by HYDRA, or AIM, or any, quote-unquote NGOs.” The lady then offered the guests a piece of chocolate. Nat refused.

“Is that really why you’re so, secretive?” asked Tony, giving in to the chocolate.

“Yes,” says Korra, also taking a bar of chocolate.

“Okay then, Nat, I think they’re good,” Tony confesses. “And not because of the chocolate.

Nat breathed out a sigh. “Okay,” she said. “Thank you so much for your time.” With that, they left.

“Few.” The girls breathed out a sigh of relief simultaneously.  One of them locked the door. Although, went upstairs to give the illusion that they were going to bed. It is 10:00 pm there Mountain time after all. Next, they waited to teleport back to the other Avengers, just in case Nat and Tony stuck around.

Unfortunately for Nat and Tony, when they knocked on the door again, no one answered. When they tried to open the door, it was locked. Only one option left: kick down the door.

The assassin and tech guy search all around the house. Nothing.

“Damn,” cursed Tony, “And just when I was about to ask them to join the team.”

“I wonder where they teleported to. And so late at night. Must have got somewhere to be.”

“Did they seem a bit agitated to you?”

“Definitely.”

“Now, where could they have been coming from. I think they definitely saw the helicopter.”

“Let’s search the resorts.”

“Which one?”

 

* * *

 

“Okay. We might not have much time, so where do Y'all want to go?” Tyra asked.

“Can you drop me off in Maryland? I know that doesn’t sound practical, but I want to stay in the US.” Scott said, stepping close to the women.

“I’m going to Maryland too,” Clint informed. “We both got families and want to stick around for a bit.”

Korra nods, as she used to know what it was like to have a family.

“Alright, you two, grab my hands,” Said Tyra, as they zapped away. It took a little while for those two to get situated, and for Tyra to tell the family about the situation.

“Where do you guys wanna go?” Korra asked the others.

“I think it could be cool to go to Japan, I’ll go there,” Sam said, very set on that decision. “Japan,” Sam commanded when Tyra got back. Immediately taking off with Sam. It took a bit longer for Tyra to return.

When the teleporter came back, Wanda wanted to go to the UK. That took less time.

“Well, Mr. Red White And Blue?” Steve almost smiled at the nickname Tyra gave him. “What'll it be?”

“I think, I’ll go to France.”

“You think?” asks Korra.

“No, I’m, uh, I'm sure,” confirms Steve.

“Good, because if you weren’t, we might end up in totally different places.”

“Oh-,” Steve was almost cut off by the teleportation.

Tyra returned ten minutes later. “Do we wanna go somewhere?”

“I think we should. Don’t want to jinx it by staying here.” Said Korra. “Although, we should grab some stuff to take with us. Lock up the house.”

“Agreed. But, we should just stand around here for a few minutes more, they might have gotten back to the house. Maybe they’re searching for us, maybe they’re waiting for us.”

“This is true.”

About ten minutes later, the sound of a helicopter swirled by and stayed there. The two nodded and warped right back into their house. Quickly, they put together a whole bunch of clothing, toiletries, some weapons, some of Korra’s tech. Even quicker, they checked and relocked the front, balcony, and back doors.

“Where are we thinkin’?” Tyra asked her friend. Patagonia camping bag and a medium sized Osprey hiking pack in tow.

“I’m thinkin’ we should pay our friends in Spain a visit.” Korra had a North Face duffel bag and an REI backpack. With nothing left to do, they teleported to Spain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Korra & Tyra part 3 (June 9-14 2018)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have someone else's story for chapter four, I promise. Supernatural entrances are still to come.  
> Hope you guys like the third part to Korra and Tyra's story. Also, I won't be putting the Infinity War arc in this story, as it will never happen, maybe.

Over a year later, it’s summer, they still live in Spain. The two ladies have been helping people recover. As of now, they are on the Refugio De Goriz. A hostel up in the mountains along the Pyrenees trails. It used to be a monastery. It’s a half-day hike from the lovely town of Torla to the Refugio, although, they had a guy drive them up to a good starting point.

Centuries back, people used to hike all over the Pyrenees and a religious thing. Now, people do it for the physical challenge. Granted, they could have just teleported or flown from one Refugio to the next, but where’s the fun in that?

They are only staying a night at the Refugio, before going back to Torla. When they return, they’ll wait a few days for their old friends in France to get here, but they’ll meet some old friends, as well as Cap. After a few more days, all of them will go in the opposite direction of the Refugio de Goriz. They’ll go to the Refugio de Respomuso, which is a bit more than a half a days worth of a hike.

However, it’s just their luck that Peter Parker is there on a trip with his Aunt.

They haven’t spoken in a while. No, since they found Lily, and kept failing to find Jude.

“Ah, Hola. ¿Podemos sentarnos contigo?” He asked, holding his dinner tray with the food he was given by the server. Korra and Tyra already had their food. 

 

(Yes, Peter knows who they are, he just wanted to practice his Spanish).

 

“Uh, sí, sí tú puedes, Peter.” Korra responded.

“Gracias,” he said, then he motioned for someone to come over. He didn’t put the lisp on the c like most people living in Spain do.  “How’ve you guys been?”

“Oh, um, great. We, um, organization a network to help with the search of Jude as well as other various people who suffered the same fate as us. Once we get them out of the facilities, we try and get them settled,” Said Korra, playing with her food.

“Sometimes, and this is just sometimes, but we send some of them to Charles Xavier’s School For Gifted Youngsters. What brings you to Spain?”

"My aunt thought it would be a good idea to come here and hone my Spanish."

"Nice."

As if right on queue, Aunt May comes to the table. "Hola," she said, as she sat down. "How have you guys been? It's been so long since I've seen you two."

The two girls chatted with May for a while. They talked for a while. When it got to be sort of late, they all decided to turn in for the night.

The two mutants stay at the Refugio for breakfast before checking out and heading back.

Once they get back at siesta time, they decide it is a good idea for them too to have a nap.

Three hours later, they wake up and are hungry. They decide to make some subs with cheese, meat (one had beef, one had chicken), a sauce, and some lettuce. They also decide to turn on the television mounted up in the corner of the kitchen/dining room. The layout of the house is somewhat similar to their house in Park City.

They don’t have a garage, but they do have a flight of stairs to get to everything. The entrance is a tad bit small, but that’s because, the people who previously owned the house, build out part of it to make it a camera shop. The shop is still running, but it’s run by different people who don’t live in the house. In the house, there’s a small powder room when the flight of stairs meets the halfway mark. Then, there’s the floor with the living room, and dining/kitchen space. Up a half flight of stairs is a bathroom with a shower. Next to it is a bedroom with a queen bed, which is Korra’s room. Next, there’s a bit of a hallway as the space has three more rooms. One at the far right of the hallway, which is Tyra’s. Directly next to her room is one with two bunk beds and a bathroom. On the other side of the hall is another room with two bunk beds and a bathroom.

Those two rooms used to be for the people they would smuggle, as this house would be a medium for the people to get settled. Sometimes, they’ll send Mutants to Xavier’s School For Gifted Youngsters, sometimes not.

Far away, in a town called Escarilla, there’s a couple who are lifelong friends of Korra and Tyra. Riley and Esme. They all grew up together, only Esme didn’t suffer their fate. She came in a bit later in life. Normally, they would conduct rescues together. Although rescues wouldn’t happen back to back, there would be a time in between to help the rescued settle. Now, however, their friends are attempting a small rescue, so they won’t be available to go on the massive hike to the Refugio.

Although, those last two rooms mentioned, are empty, as all of the people have gone off to a different part of the world.

The days waiting for Cap and friends to come went sort of slowly, they didn’t really have much to do besides shop for more food and get the beds ready and all that.

Finally, they came! They arrived by car and carried little with them.

“Ilan!” Korra screams in excitement when she sees him and the others from the balcony of the kitchen/dining space.

“Hey!” Hey said, waving to the lady. She spread out her wings and flew down to hug him.

Ilan receives the hug carefully, but with a smile.

This man, like Riley, grew up with the girls. They, along with a few others, suffered a shity fate during their childhood.

After two days of them all living together, they accessed to the Refugio de Respomuso. It was great. Everyone had fun, and Steve even shared a few war stories. A few of them challenged him to say part of his story in French, then some in Spanish. He accepted the challenge but failed miserably. Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know guys, it's short as hell, and I'm sorry for that. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. :)  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Greer Lilian part 1 (October 23, 2018)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to switch over to another character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this one is longer than the previous one. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Going from motel to motel was tough. Sometimes, she was in a crappy one, sometimes in a nicer one. Sometimes, she would just be in her RV. A lot of times, she had to take odd one time jobs to make ends meet. Sometimes, she would kill a demon, or a vamp or any other monster with Charlie (another childhood friend) and Ilan, when Ilan was in the country that is. She wouldn’t take a plane from place to place because A) she doesn’t have the money, and B) people are after her. The same people who are after Korra, Tyra, Ilan, Riley, Esme, and the rest of them.

However, being a telepath, telekinetic, and a technopath can be really fun. She could trick an ATM _and_ the camera attached to it.

This girl also scrubs everyone in the network’s digital footprint, along with Korra and two others.

This woman also likes to check in with two boys, Georgie and Kevin. Kevin is the older of the two. Lily (What she prefers people call herself), headed the operation in which she rescued them. Greer also placed them in the care of a couple who runs a Poké shop in Maryland, Maya, and Clark. The boys have her number and call her as often as they can. She also tries to visit the two of them, although unfortunately, that happens rarer than hoped.

Today, however, she was visiting them. Plus, apparently, a dude who liked bow and arrows and a dude who had a thing with bugs. They were brought there by Tyra. She explained to everyone that they needed to lay low.

Of course, seven people is too much for a small three bedroom four bathroom house, so, Lily lived in her RV in the couple’s driveway.

“How long until you guys want to see your families?” Maya, the lady of the house asked the mystery men.

The two of them looked at each other. “We don’t know,” said the buffer-looking man.

“Well, you can stay here ‘long as you like,” stated Maya, going into the kitchen to get them food.

Georgie looked very impatient to ask them all these different questions but was unsure if he should. Even though he’s been a lab rat from the time he was six, (he’s ten now), he would have maybe remembered what happened in New York. Although, Kevin, more than Georgie.

“You look like one of those guys from the tv!” Was the first thing said Georgie said to them.

“Oh yeah, little buddy?” asked Hawkeye. “What’d they say about us?”

“Well, first they said, um, that you were heroes, then illegal… So does that make you illegal heroes?” The kid asked that last part with some excitement, which everyone either smiled at or gave a small chuckle.

“Well, kid, I guess you, could say that,” Ant-Man cut in.

Wait, what month is it?” Asked Hawkeye.

“It’s October,” replied Lily, looking at the calendar on her phone. With all the moving around she does, it’s a bit hard to keep track of the dates.

“Okay, good,” the archer states. “I got a couple of months before I meet with friends, those bastards will never catch me.” He said out loud.

At this point, everyone gave him a weird look.

“What?” Asked Lily.

“What?” Hawkeye asked back.

“Whaaat?”

“Oh, right, well, a few childhood friends of mine and I, have a tradition. We would play tag every day for the entire month of May.” Everyone was surprised and a bit confused by what the man was saying but listened intently. “Whoever loses this month, will have to live with the shame of losing for an entire year before they get to tag someone else.” He paused for a bit of dramatic effect. “And _I_ have never been tagged.”

Georgie’s eyes seemed to gleam with wonder and excitement, as was Hawkeye’s desired effect on kids when he finishes his telling of what he does during the month of May.

“What about your family?” asked Kevin. He hasn’t really said much up until now. Although, he has brought up an excellent point.

“I’ll get back to them. But, the government would be expecting that, so I need to do it sneakily,” Hawkeye replied. “Which is exactly my style anyway.”

“Yeah, that’s my style too,” Ant-Man chipped in awkwardly.

Lily grew tired of calling the two superheroes, Hawkeye and Ant-Man, so she read their minds. “Makes sense, since the two of you were criminals before you were heroes. Right? Scott? Clint?” Everyone became silent.

During this moment, Scott thought, _“Wait, whaat? How the hell does she know our identities? I thought mine wasn't released to the public.”_

Meanwhile, Clint was thinking, _“Okay, either, your a spy or your a telepath. Which is it?”_ As he thought that, he looked directly at the lady from the van, who looked at him.

She telepathically said, “You’re right. I’m a telepath. Also, if the government catches you, you might not even get to leave your family anyways, they might offer you a deal, but you might not even be able to leave your farm if you take it.”

Clint just nodded his head.

Suddenly her phone rang, with a personalized ring too. “Ring, ring.” It said with a guitar riff. “Don’t you want to answer your phone?” Another guitar riff. “Somebody answer the phone, for crying out loud.”

At this point, the telepath grew tired of the ring tone and answered the call. As she talked, she got out of her seat and into another room. “Hey, Charlie.”

Clint wondered if ‘charlie’ was Charles Xavier, but that seemed unlikely.

“So, you need help on a case?” They heard her say, as she walked around in the next room. “Oh, sure. Sure. I’ll head over… wait, what about Ilan?..... Oh, okay.”

The call seemed to have ended as Lily came back into the room.

“You need to go?” Kevin asked, ready to stand up.

The woman sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I gotta go.”

“Okay,” Kevin stated, actually standing up to give her a hug. Georgie did the same.

“Oh, you’re leaving?” Maya asked her cousin sadly. Coming to her with outstretched arms.

“Yeah,” Lily received the hug.

“Just, be safe. Got it?” Maya said as she broke the hug.

“Got it. It was nice meeting you two.” The two heroes waved bye at her, and she did the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, remember how I said that Supernatural characters would be in the story in future chapters? Yea, well they may be in the next chapter.  
> Also, sorry, this one was also short.  
> Also, also, If y'all have any feedback, I'm open to suggestions, or anything.
> 
> Thanks for reading this one though!


	5. Lily and Charlie (October 25, 2018)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily helps one of her life long friends on a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finally updated after weeks! Yay!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (BTW, it's a bit longer than the last chapter)

Lily got to Charlie in Taos, New Mexico. Maybe Lily should have gotten more sleep, but she didn’t mind, and she didn’t get tired easily. When she got there, she realized how cold it was, and bought a jacket, as she didn’t have one in her van. Although, she became very excited to see that there was a Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory there.

She was able to find her friend in a motel. Laptop, and journal on the bed. His sandwich and himself at the desk eating some of the clay oven baked bread from the Pueblo.  “I’m pretty sure, it’s most likely a soul eater, who’s created all these disappearances,” he said between bites. Charlie wore a suit to give the appearance of him being FBI.

“Really? ‘Cuz any number of monsters can cause disappearances,” Lily responded.

“I know, but I’m sure about this.”

“Why?”

“Just look at the intel on the computer.”

“Alright, fine.”

With that, Lily went over to the laptop. She got in without even entering a password. If she didn’t have her technopathic powers, she would’ve had to.

The screen already had a few tabs open. Two were research sites on the creatures. Another was about the anime Soul Eaters.

“Did you really have to look up the anime?” The tele/technopath asked.

Charlie hesitated in his answer. “... Yes.”

Lily just rolled eyes to that answer. She took a look at the open journal first. It read:

Possible signs of soul eater on this case:

Cold Spots, three people in a coma, mysterious attack.

“Ghosts, werewolves, vampires, wraiths, bakus.” The telepath listed all the things she could think of for the signs.

“That’s what I thought too, however, I checked in with Sam and Dean. They say it might be a soul eater. Plus, There are only three people in a coma because the other two went to get something or check something out, where the og comatose person was found. The Winchesters also said that they ran into one a few months back, but in another state.”

She just nodded at this information. “Okay, so, how do you want to approach this?”

“You know, I’m not sure.” Charlie was a bit stumped in this case, which is a bit surprising because he’s a very good hunter and a man of letters. A lot of times, however, he and Ilan are doing a case. However, the network required him to be elsewhere.

“Actually, I am,” Charlie got up, threw his food into the trash, and exited the room without saying more. All Lily could do was go after him.

“Where are we going?” Lily asked as she stepped into the car.

“To the place where they all went into comas.” Charlie speedily backed out of the parking lot of the motel. He then shifted gears and turned left. “So, the idea is, is that they touched something, like a wallpaper or something. That put them into their comas.”

“Let me guess, you’re going to feel around the house and see if you get put into a coma?”

“Yes, and this is perfect because I’m pretty sure we can communicate telepathically even if I’m in a coma.”

“What’s supposed to happen while you’re in a coma?”

“I guess we’ll see.”

“What kind of bogus answer is that?”

Within twenty minutes, the pair arrived at the house. They didn’t have a key, but they didn’t use a lock picker because of Lily’s telekinesis.

After about ten minutes of searching, Charlie screamed. Where was that scream coming from? Upstairs! The psychic rushed to her partner. However, when she got there, she was too late. Charlie was now in a comatose state. She sighed. The woman didn’t want this to happen, even though it was the haphazardly put together plan all along. With nothing else to do and the fact that she doesn’t want to be put in the same comatose state, she returned both of them to the motel.

“Come on idiot, give me something!” Lily didn’t have to touch Charlie to get inside his head, she didn't want to anyway with him like this. So far, there’s nothing yet.

She’s read up on soul eaters before, so she vaguely knows what happens if one of them manages to get you. Your soul is transported to a separate plain that looks like the building you were in before the coma, only it looked like a messed up version of it. As the souls are trapped in that plain, the soul eaters feist on them while their bodies on earth wither away. As the soul eaters feast on human souls, the souls are flooded with memories of loved ones dying which makes them vulnerable and tastier.

Digging around the Men of Letter copies of documents Charlie had in a bag somewhere, she managed to find the file of soul eaters. The teletechnopath went back to Charlie and tried to reach him, which succeeded.

When she got back to Charlie she reached out to him once more. “Charlie, can you hear me?” she telepathically asked.

“Y-yeah, I can, look, they’re trying to do some hallucinogenic voodoo thing on me, I keep seeing all our friends dead.”

“Is my reaching you making them stop?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Listen, I’m heading back to the house on earth. Your body is safe and in the motel. Try to hang on alright?”

“Alright.”

Lily hated that she couldn’t split her focus while driving. There are so many things to pay attention to on the road. The signs, the turns, the pedestrians, the other cars. Sure she could talk to the other people in the car if there were any, but she can’t use her powers while driving. Unless she’s using her powers to drive, but that’s a totally different thing.

After she gets to the house, she tries to reconnect with Charlie, but it’s a bit hard because he’s more than twenty feet away from her.

“Charlie, I’m at the house. In what part of it are you?”

“I’m in the kid’s room. What do I do?”

“Use something to draw a sigil okay?” Charlie did as instructed. Thankfully the kid had markers lying around. He picked up the purple one and went towards the wall opposite the door.

“What kind of sigil? What does it look like? Also, I should probably note that I’ve seen the victim’s souls and they are so out of whack. They’re eye sockets and their mouths are just black holes.”

“Alright, I’m there, which marker are you using? And WHere are you putting the sigil?”

“Um, purple, and the wall opposite the door on the left side of the right window, but you still haven’t told me which sigil to draw!” If it seems that he is getting really freaked out right now, he is. He locked the door when he came in here to try and avoid the souls, but he heard a bang on the door, which made him uneasy.

“Alright, draw a circle,” Charlie again did as instructed. “Inside the circle, you’ll put a triangle with its tip facing down. You know what? I’m just going to send you the image of what I’m doing into your mind, it’s a bit hard to explain.” Lily proceeded to send mental images to her partner step by step as she drew it. Hopefully, Charlie was drawing it.

After about a minute, Lily stopped and asked, “I’m done, are you done?

“Yeah,” Charlie responded immediately after she asked, although, all throughout the process of making the sigil, there was banging at the door. He tried and succeeded to keep his cool. So yay! Little by little the banging on the door dwindled, and Charlie was brought back to the real world.

“Are you good?” Lily asked him as she started to cover the sigil with various pictures the child has done.

“Yeah, I’m good. Let’s switch over to using the phone. All that usage of your powers must have put a strain on your stamina.”

After she finished putting pictures on the wall, she called Charlie and said, “Oh you have no idea. I’ll see you when I get back.”

With that, she left the house and drove back to the motel. Little did she know an old friend would be there to greet her. Sam Winchester.

Lily greeted him with open arms and asked, “What are you doing here? Where’s Dean?”

“I came by to check on you two, but it seems that you had this case under control… Dean has been possessed by an archangel and disappeared. I haven’t found him yet.”

“Oh no,” Lily said sympathetically.

The two younger hunters listened intently as to why Dean had been possessed by Michael. They were both surprised as to what had been happening the past two years and wondered why they didn’t contact them sooner.

Although Lily liked having Sam here, he reminded her of a time she would very much want to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I told you I would put the Winchesters in future seasons.


	6. Chapter 6 Greer Lilian part 2/backstory (October 2016)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter because I realize I haven't explained how Lily got out of the NGO base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? What?

She heard gunfire, but that didn’t startle her. She’s too used to the sound now. The girl lay on her side on the floor of her cell, listening to all the chaos that ensued around her. The only reason she lay on the ground was that she felt like it.  _ People are here to rescue me _ , she gathered. As far as she could tell, the gunfire was far away from her lonely cell.  _ There’s too much gunfire. _

Then she started to wonder.  _ How long have I been here? I think I was abducted by the middle of 2010? How old was I? 8?9? 10? How old am I now? 16? 17? 18? Why the frick don’t I know? It’s because of these motherfucking Hydra agents! _ An abundance of hatred for everyone working in the facility welled up inside her. 

Something must have happened because the building fell quiet. Reaching out further into the building, she heard voices. Voices she hadn’t heard before.

“What The fuck just happened!” Exclaimed a man.

“Hey! Cap doesn’t like that language,” said a woman. 

“I’ll bet it was her.” Said, a teenager. His voice sounded vaguely familiar.  _ Who is that? _ The girl wondered.

“Peter, wait!” Said the woman. Apparently, the teenager was running before the woman spoke.

“Egh! it’s all over me.” Said the man.

_ Peter? Where have I heard that name before? Why does his voice sound familiar? _ The girl clutched her head in fear and anger. She can’t remember her life before Hydra.  _ I guess I’ll have to see this teen before I can remember everything. _

Then came an unbearably long moment of nothing except the sound of her weeping. She’s so frustrated with herself for not knowing anything. 

After a while, her door opened, and in came presumably Peter, wearing a red and blue suit. The teen leaned down, grabbed her, hugged her and said, “Lillian.” 

Lillian tried to push away, but Peter held on tight. After a few seconds, only a few of her memories came flooding back to her and she cried even harder, staining Peter’s suit. Although, only memories of her, Peter and her mom were really all she could attain.

“It’s okay,” Peter said as he ripped off his mask. “Everything’s okay. You’re safe now.”

Lilly had no words to tell him. All she could do at the moment was sob in his arms. 

All the sudden, memories of what they did to her came into her mind, and she didn’t know why, but she transmitted those memories into Peter, who drew back immediately. 

“Oh my god,” said he, “I’m so sorry,” drawing her into a tighter hug than before.

“It’s okay, Peter Parker,” the psychic said weakly, before passing out. Angrily lashing out at the Hydra agents, and transmitting everything, made her feel exhausted.

Spider-Man sat there with Greer Lillian in his arms for a moment before carrying her on his back out of that cell. 

 

When the psychic awakened, she was lying on a hard floor.  _ The floor is moving, no! This thing is moving! Wait, where am I? _ Those were her first thoughts as she opened her eyes. She lay there for a while, then Asked softly, “Where am I?”

“We’re on a jet,” answered Peter, who sat near with his arms wrapped around his legs.

“What did I do?” She asked, still lying down.

“Huh?”

“I heard so many gunshots, my mind was racing, and, I— and I got so angry. Did I kill them?”

Peter was about to answer but Nat answered for him. “Yes, you did.”

The psychic looked into the memories of everyone and said, “I exploded their heads.” She was unphased by her statement, but everyone else was, especially Scott. Upon looking into their minds, she learned their names: Scott, Natasha, Sam, Steve. (And of course, there’s Peter.)

“You’re not afraid,” the psychic pointed out, looking over at Natasha. “Everyone else is afraid. Everyone except you and Peter. Sam, is very afraid, but he doesn’t want anyone to know. Oops.” Without looking, she pointed directly at the Falcon, who became astonished that she could know such a thing.

“Where are we going?” the female teen asked, finally sitting up.

“You’ll see.” Said Nat.

Greer knows where they’re going, but she won’t say anything about it.  _ We are going to upstate New York. ETA says an hour. The screen also says from outside Tampa, Florida, to the Avengers facility. What are the Avengers?  _

“What are the Avengers?” She asked, “I can know by just reading your minds, but I want to hear you say it.”

“Well,” said Steve. “The Avengers are a group of people who believe in fighting for what’s right.”

After a brief moment of silence, the psychic thanked them without context.

The rest of the way to the facility, people conversed with each other, but Lilly stayed quiet.

When they finally got to their destination, Lilly saw a man with raven black hair that reached his shoulders. It looked like he was a prisoner, and they had just moved him to his new cell. Interested in him, she followed.

The girl hid behind a wall before they could see her. Thor reluctantly walked away.

“I know you’re here,” said Loki. “Don’t hide.”

The telepath came up towards him. “Why are you imprisoned?” 

This question drew Loki back, “You look old enough to remember, why don’t you?” He questioned.

“I was… I haven’t been in the real world for seven years, even though I was probably in the real world when you did what you did, my memories are slowly returning to me.”

“Oh, I see, well then in that case-“

“You attacked New York.”

Now Loki was just confused. “Hold on. You just figured out what I did without me telling you? Or did you know all along, and wanted to mess with me?”

By this time, Nat had been leaning against the wall nearby.  _ Now seems like as good a time as any. _ Thought she. “She’s a telepath.” Nat was now stepping into view.

“Huh.” Said Loki nodding.

Nat steppes even closer to Loki’s cell. “You know, after what you’ve done, we can’t trust a word you say, but Thor is alive, right now. So, the only explanation is that you time jumped.”

The Asgardian chuckled. “Makes sense.”

With nothing left to really say, Natasha began to leave, but then stopped. “Come on, Lilly, I’m sure that Peter is anxiously waiting to talk to you.” To that, the two women left.

* * *

Peter and Lilly got a chance to catch up. And by catch up the Writer means only Peter talks about what’s been going on and Layla has nothing to talk about. Since she knows he’s Spider-Man and a psychic, he decided to tell his cousin everything. They sit in the lounge area.

He started with Loki’s attack on New York and ended on Wakanda opening up to the world. Layla was amazed at everything her cousin accomplished. She also got to know that she was kidnapped when she was 8, which means that now, she is 16.

“How’s my mom?” Asked the psychic

“She’s um, she’s good. She misses you y’know. We all do.”

“Yeah, h-“ She was about to say something before being so rudely interrupted by Tony.

“Have you guys seen Vision?” he asked. 

“No,” replied Peter.

“I see him now,” Layla stated, which confused the billionaire as he tilted his head slightly. The psychic now sat up straight. “He’s about to talk with Loki, about the gem in his head.”

“How can she do that?” Asked tony, stepping closer to the girl.

“She’s/I’m a psychic,” told Peter and Layla simultaneously.

Just accepting it, the man went to Loki’s cell. Lilly looked into his mind briefly. He doesn’t know where half of his teammates are, because of some big fight. Vision is an intermediate between the two groups. Something else weighed down his mind. The thought of an old friend named Lorelei, who was also a telepath. But, she had chosen to leave them, and stay in Middle-earth, the tenth realm connected to a Norse mystical tree Yggdrasil.

—— (in Loki’s cell) ———

“I know, you know what this thing in my head is, so please, tell me,” Vision begged.

Loki sat on the hard floor, contemplating whether or not to tell him. He decides to tell him. “The gem in your head is called the mind stone. It’s one of six infinity stones. It’s the reason I was able to turn so many people to my side, but I’m not sure as to how you got it to spew lasers with it.”

“What are the infinity stones?” Asked Vision now more curious than before.

“Let’s just say that if one were to have all six at the same time, they would be immensely powerful. Powerful enough to kill half the universe if one wished it so.” It’s actually been a long time since Loki’s encountered Thanos. Thank the gods that his ship didn’t show up when they were in space.

“Do you know where the others are?”

“No, no I don’t.” (Half lie).

“Vis,” said Tony as she entered the room. He jerked his head to the side a little, indicating that they need to talk. The android followed. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to get an answer about the stone.”

“You shouldn’t trust what he says.”

“I have reason to, he was in possession of the gem before HYDRA.”

The man sighed. “Come on,” she said. “We should be getting back to work. The two of them left the cell.

* * *

Shortly after the billionaire went in search of the android, four figures came into view. Two girls, and three boys. One girl had purple skin, the other had metallic wings. One of the guys had blonde hair, another had black hair the other short brown hair.

Lilly read their minds and her eyes widened. A tear came done her face.

Not knowing how to approach their newly found friend, Korra said, “Hey.”

“Hey,” she said kind of quietly. “Then she rapidly searched each of their eyes. “Where’s Jude?”

“We,” Peter stepped in. “We still haven’t found him.”

“What?” asked the telepath.

“We weren’t even sure if we were going to find you,” Spidey continued. “Thankfully, we had the new SHIELD, along with a member of the CIA, and a group of hunters help look for you.” Lilly gave Peter a questioning look. “They hunt the supernatural, which are real, by the way,”

She nodded. “Okay,” was all she said.

With the five of them there, they all caught up on what they have been doing, and what she might want to do. It was decided, that she will spend a few days at the compound, then travel with them, and then see what this hunting business was all about. 

Peter wasn’t really into the hunting business, but Charlie and Ilan were. Also upon their travels, they discovered she also had technopathic abilities, so that’s nice.

She also went on a trip with Korra, and Tyra, just to travel around. Shota said he couldn’t stay long as he had business to attend to in Japan. And by business, Lilly knew he meant street racing, but whatever.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this crappy long flashback!


	7. Melissa (January 14, 2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone! I haven’t updated this in sooooo long! Omg, I just got wrapped up in this whole large MCU/supernatural/street racing/LOTR spiel. Anyway, thanks for reading!

During the years, Melissa has been able to switch her time between being an advocate for mutant rights, as well as LGBTQ+ rights. However, she was bound to be the target of some someone at some point in her life. 

While walking down the snowy streets of New York City, she sensed someone’s eyes constantly watching her. Just waiting for the right moment to strike. 

Of course, she had been ready. She has powers to defend herself with, as well as being taught how to use an abundance of different weapons from two brothers who fight monsters.

She had heard from the pair about dreamwalkers and other worlds, as well as a nephilim being born fully grown. She didn’t mind the dreamwalkers, but the nefilim? She wasn’t exactly sure how she felt about that. 

Anyway, weapons or no weapons, she can handle herself. 

Finally, someone emerge from the shadows. Wearing the typical masked bad guy attire of a grey hoodie and dark pants, the assailant lunged at the woman, who dodged.

The attacker seemed to be agitated by this, and tried again, only to be cut on the arm by a silver blade. 

He didn’t think much of it, and kept trying to get his target. Each time, failing to get a scratch on her. It wasn’t until some of his buddies came along in the same attire, that Mel used her powers to become camouflaged with the darkness, and invisible in the light of the streetlamps. 

Not knowing where to go, she walked for a few blocks before coming up in front of an almost weird looking building. It had a giant circular window, and with a strange pattern on it. She decided to go in, not knowing what will happen. 

The inside had a big entrance to it with stairs coming down both sides. It looked like no one was there, so Mel decided to look around.

Up the steps, she saw many things encased in glass. The items all seemed to be enchanted in some way. Guess she wasn’t really watching where she was going because she knocked over a little trinket. Luckily, it didn’t break. The mutant scrambled to put the artifact back in its place.

Next she heard footsteps coming, so she hid behind one of the artifacts. As soon as she felt the person coming, or saw their shadow, she crawled to another artifact. If it weren’t for her backpack making noise, she might have not gotten found for a little longer. 

A man with short black hair and a red cape stood right in front of her. Mel wanted to back up, but she couldn’t since her back which held her backpack was against a case. The two stayed like that for a good thirty seconds before the man said, “Are you just going to sit there? Or are you going to explain what you’re doing here?”

Mel’s eyes widen at the realization.  _ “Right, damn it Chuck!”  _ she thinks. “Yeah, so I was being tailed, and decided to come in here.”

“What happened to the people following you?” asked the wizard. Great, this is just great! At first, he thought he only had either a possible hostile, or some punk. Now he has to worry about more people?

“Oh, right, I took care of them, but I didn’t want to run the risk of staying in some motel, or hotel, or something.” she got up. “And, yes, I realize that by being here, I have put this place in danger as well. I could be out of your hair now, or in the morning.”

“You can stay the night, but no longer.” 

“Thank you….” Mel peered at him, silently asking for his name.

“Dr. Strange,” he said. “There’s a spare room down the hall opposite us to the left.”

“Thanks again,” the mutant stated before heading off. 

The room was a bit small. The bed was a twin size. There was a mirror above a small dresser. The bathroom was small, about the size of a jack and jill bathroom, but it had a shower. Taking a shower seems nice.

Mel undressed and turned on the water. The hot liquid felt nice on her skin. She was in there for about ten minutes before turning the water off. There was no TV, and no reason for her to check her phone, but she just felt curious about all these different things on display in the main room.

Wanting to check them out, she turned herself into mist so that she wouldn’t make the wooden floor boards creak.

Once in the main hall, she turned herself back into a human. 

There were all these different weapons and artifacts Encased in the glass. More noticeably, was a big glass rectangle with nothing in it. The woman peered at it, wondering if whatever inside was invisible, because magic.

“There is nothing behind that glass, I assure you.” It was the doctor.

“Hmm?” She turned her head towards him.  His fingertips were touching, and his hands were just below the amulet, as if ready to strike at any given moment. “Oh.” Mel then looked at the glass again, trying to imagine what might have been, or what was inside the glass. “What was it then, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“It was a cloak,” he answered.

The mutant’s brows furrowed slightly. “A cloak? But, there’s no rack.” It was at that very second, that the cloak floated above the man’s shoulders. The woman couldn’t help but gauk at it.

This place kept reminding her about Sam and Dean’s bunker. “Do you know what the Men of Letters is?” She asked him suddenly.

“Beg your pardon?” Strange tilted his head ever so slightly.

“The Men of Letters. They deal with the supernatural. If hunting the supernatural was the cia, the hunters would be the field guys, and the Men of Letters would be the dudes at their desks.”

He didn’t say anything. “You know, the supernatural? Vamps, wraiths, werewolves, demons, wendigos?” 

“Ah,” He said finally. “And why would you ask me about them?”

“Because, they have this bunker, where they’ve stored all this data on all kinds of monsters. They also have different bones and things for incantations.” She paused the think. “I believe they might also have biblical artifacts there too.”

“Huh,” was the good doctor’s only reaction to that.

With nothing else to really say, Melissa went back to her room. She didn’t really feel like checking her phone, so she dozed off.

 

It’s morning time, and the rays of sunlight hit her like a ton of bricks. The room had curtains, but they were light. Mel groaned and checked her phone. It’s 7:16 AM. 

Groggily, she got up, fixed her hair and brushed her teeth with the toothbrush she had bought hours before. Like an idiot, she left her old toothbrush in the last motel. 

Checking her phone again, she saw that it was 7:28. The mutant put her toiletries in her bag and started to leave. 

Dr. Strange was meditating in the center of the first floor. “Thanks again,” she said as she opened the door to leave. He may or may not have said you’re welcome as she closed the door. She heard him say something though. Whatever.

Maybe if she comes back to New York, she can go visit. Although, she’s already mooched off of him enough.

Now that Mel thinks about it, she’s never really ever been a moocher. The woman’s got mad credit card fraud skills (which is something she won’t admit outloud). Korea’s a crazy good hacker, and Lillian’s a freaking technopath.

Damn has it been a while since she’s seen them. Last she’s heard, Korra and Tyra were in Utah, and Lilly was somewhere in the Midwest of the country.

May their paths cross again someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like putting civilian form Dare Devil might have been kind of a stupid idea, but I'm going to keep him in the story.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> I will try to update regularly.


End file.
